Agate (Constellation Nation)
'Appearance' Agate's scales look white in the sun, but when stared at closely, they have the tiniest bit of a pink hue. The spikes that run from her head to the bottom of her neck are gradient, going from the pinkish hue of Agate's scales to a pastel orange, giving the illusion of the hybrid having a crown of sunset. Her eyes are a striking dark blue, contrasting against her pale body, sunken deep in her sockets due to lack of sleep. Oval-shaped Lake Superior agates are embedded in the center of every underbelly scale from right under her jaw to the middle of her chest, glowing faintly in the dark. Ruby red veins leak from the jewels onto her scales, slithering outwards like a spiderweb until they reach the edges of her scales. Agate is larger than most Icewings, due to her Skywing blood giving her the same lean, elongated frame. She sweats constantly due to her feverish state, giving her a moist look to her body. Silver rings are pierced into the hybrid's wing membrane edges, the wings a pale, ghostly white. Agate's horns are crooked, exactly like a Skywing's. Bandages are wrapped around her forelimbs, due to the scales there never fully protrouding from the skin, leaving Agate's flesh itching constantly, forcing her to scratch, causing her arms to bleed and scar, with she tries to hide with the bandages. Over the years since she was born, Agate has gone through many fashion trends, finally settling on a simple wrought iron band around her tail, and a necklace with a amulet of a flying bird shaped from several pieces of smooth sea glass, a gift she made for her unborn dragonet that she now wears herself in her memory. 'Personality' Agate is mentally unstable, suffering from Borderline Personality Disorder. At one moment, she'll run up to a dragon she knows and hug them, the next slapping them, calling them a monster and running off crying. Due to this, she has trouble making aquantices, though she desperately wishes for friendship. Her fear of abandonment amplifies this, and it adds to her insanity, caused by her feverish state. Agate adores gambling, especially poker. She's usually found at pubs and casinos tossing dice and playing cards, gambling with the treasure she's obtained over the years. Agate doesn't trust most dragons who try to woo her, Adder's betrayal burned into her brain. However, she's been known to have many girlfriends, considering them safe since she cannot have dragonets with them. She loves dragonets, still having a motherly instinct after all this time. Agate will give her life to save a child, no matter the tribe, gender, or age. She's been known to take in orphans off the street and feeding them, giving them all her love and attention. However, she often scares the dragonets with her disorder, causing them to run away. Constant rejection has left her in a state of turmoil, and late at night dragons say they hear her speaking to nothing, believing shes having a conversation with her deceased dragonet. Before the events that turned her mad, she was a sweet, caring dragon. She often gave out food and treasure to the ill and homeless, and even helped them back on their feet by buying them housing and clothes. When she had her first egg, she was overjoyed, and sang lullabies to the unborn dragonet, going as far as wrapping it in the softest blankets when she had to leave it to keep the dragonet comfortable. If the dragonet had hatched, she would have been one of the best mothers, and would have showered it in love for years to come. 'History' Agate had a average childhood, despite being torn between kingdoms. Her mother was a Skywing who was captured and sold to her Icewing father, Everest. Agate never knew her mother, due to her attempting to crush her egg, forcing Everest to stop her with his frostbreath, freezing and killing her. When Agate hatched, Everest was overjoyed at how much 'Icewing' she was, naming her Agate due to her being 'His precious jewel'. Growing up, Agate was always between the third and second circles, much to the delight of her father, who was a second circle noble. Agate yearned for her father to be happy, and always tried her hardest to please him. When the Sandwing Succession war broke out, she met a servant of Blaze's, Adder, and fell for him. Together, they had a single egg. Agate adored her unborn daughter, whom the two called Snowfire. She fawned over the egg, her pride and joy. Adder, however, began having difficulty at work, and turned to drinking. One night, he came home drunk, and began a arguement with Agate. Words turned to violence, and Adder shoved her backwards. Agate felt something wet and sharp around her foot. The two looked down and Agate let out a wail of agony. Eggshell surrounded her foot, the juices from the egg coating her toes, the golden dragonet inside flopped lifelessly against the ground. Adder ran off, leaving Agate forever to fall to the floor, clutching her daughter, tears flowing from her eyes. She lurched outside, digging a hole in the soft earth and burying her love and joy under a overhanging birch tree. Shuffling back inside her home, she crawled under her covers and cried herself to sleep. After weeks of turmoil and grief, anger filled the dragoness' heart. She, bent on vengeance for her child, vowed to hunt down Adder and end his life. She now wanders the land, her mission still the upmost importance for her to ease her heart, to make sure Adder feels exactly how it is for the sunshine in his life to be taken from him. 'Abilites' Agate has firebreath, however due to her body being more adapted to Icewing frostbreath, her throat does not have protection, and she constantly burns herself using it. Frostbreath also keeps a Icewing in their cold temperature, and since Agate breathes fire, her quick to change scales and flesh radiate heat constantly, leaving her forever in a feverish state. She once had animus magic from her Skywing mother, but when it was discovered by her father, Everest feared the queen taking his jewel away, and had the agates embedded in his daughter's scales, Agate storing her animus magic in them and making sure she will never be able to use it. However, due to the way the spell was cast, if a dragon somehow manages to pry a jewel from her, they may be able to use the magic, however it is at the cost of their souls, which is sucked into the jewel. It is rumored that the jewels Agate have that glow and vein out are the ones she retrieved from past dragons who dared to steal from her. Category:IceWings Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Content (Constellation Nation) Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Hybrids Category:Mentally Unwell